


To Call for Hands of Above

by ridgeline



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Walk I Guess??, Enemies to Friends, M/M, No beta we die like mhe, Sam's Beach
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 一开始，Higgs要求把冥滩分成两部分。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	To Call for Hands of Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinacamdel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinacamdel/gifts).



> 给咪咪可，（ _去年的_ ）生日快乐！

一开始，Higgs要求把冥滩分成两部分。

“这部分是我的，”他说，用一根金属管在地上画了一条长长的线，然后粗暴地指向另外一边，“那部分是你的。”

Sam没有反对，也没有向他指出冥滩无边无际，只要乐意，他们完全可以找个地方独自呆着，彻底避开对方。

在新鲜出炉的分界线的另一边，Higgs站在线的后面，一脸顽固，凝固的血块黏在他的额头上。

Higgs的肩膀耸着，一副彻底被打败了却又不甘心的样子。

无休止的潮水在岸边翻卷，已经抹去了分界线的尾端，只留下一层新鲜的白色泡沫。

Sam转过身，背对着分界线，朝冥滩的腹地走去。

在Amelie把Sam送出她的冥滩之后，Sam只是坐在自己的冥滩上，依然不能确定发生了什么。

然后，眨眼之间，Higgs也掉了下来。

Fragile一定是放过了他，但是决定把他留在Amelie的冥滩上——毕竟那是一个没有出口的地方。Sam一动不动，看着Higgs挣扎着爬起来；他一边狼狈地试图把翻过来的斗篷从头上扯下来，一边极其暴躁地骂骂咧咧。Higgs的辱骂一部分明确地指向Fragile，另外一部分则比较含糊，混合了大量对Bridge，冥滩，焦油，物理学，以及Sam本人的辱骂。

Sam听到一半就失去了耐心，但是依然习惯性地伸出了一支手。

Higgs抬起头。

然后他飞快地向后一闪，跌坐在沙滩上。

“杀了我吧！”Higgs瞪着Sam，愤慨地大叫，“妈的！”

Sam没有搭理他。过了好一会儿，Higgs在冥滩上转悠了好几圈，终于冷静了下来，接受了现实（ _Amelie牺牲了自己，世界不会毁灭；这是Sam的冥滩，Fraglie不知道他们被困在这里_ ）

然后，他想要一条分界线。

Sam同意了。

冥滩无边无际，但是总有一个出口。Sam朝着他这边的冥滩出发，海在他的背后发出微弱的轰鸣声。这个世界没有声音，也没有色彩，没有其他人。他被困在了这里。

回过头去，Sam依然可以看到Higgs站在沙滩上，低着头，一动不动。

Sam继续向前走。

过了很长的一段时间之后，Sam在冥滩上走了很久，发现无论他走多远，在某个时刻，他总是会被传送回一开始的地方。他尝试了各个方向，都徒劳无功，不过他依然不停地尝试。毕竟，Sam发现他不需要食物和水，也不需要休息。他感觉不到饥饿或者疲倦。

在这里，只有一片寂静。

有时，在他停下来，坐在沙滩上的时候，Sam会看到一些幻象。都是一些发生在过去的事情，有些是愉快的，有些则不。伴随着那些片断的画面，Amelie—— _妈妈，姐姐，Amelie_ ——对Sam讲述她的一生，要他明白一些重要的事情。她的声音有时像是从Sam的肩膀后面传来，有时又仿佛来自一个遥远的地方。如此遥远，已经无法触及。

当故事结束，Sam就起身，继续向前走，寻找出口。

广袤的寂静包围了他。

经过第不知道多少次尝试之后，Sam又一次回到了开始的地方。黑色的沙滩，灰色的天空，灰色的海。他起身，拍掉膝盖上的沙子，发现他的双手在轻微地发抖（ _这里肯定有个出口_ ）；Sam握紧双拳，然后松开，抓住大腿两侧（ _这里肯定有个出口_ ）；他低着头，思考和回忆发生过的事情（ _Amelie在冥滩上等待他、过去的世界、第一次远征、跨越整个美国的旅行、世界的终结、Lucy，Louis，Cliff，Fragile，Mama，Heartman和Deadman_ ）

Sam抬起头，看向海。

一声轻柔的撞击声在空中响起。Higgs跌落在他的脚边。

Sam看着Higgs挣扎着爬起来，挫败地怒吼。在Sam尝试的这段时间里，他大概也在尝试寻找出口。Higgs看起来似乎没什么变化，还是被打败之后的狼狈样子。不过他脸上的血块和焦油不见了，大概尝试洗了脸。

又过了一会儿，Higgs振作了起来。

他抬起头，看到了Sam。

“这里是我的地盘！”Higgs咆哮，“你不准过来！”

Sam低下头，看向海滩。分界线已经被海水冲刷得无影无踪。

Higgs也注意到了。他的嘴微张，但是什么话都没有说出来。

“你可以再画一次，”Sam说，摇了摇头，“如果你想的话。”

Sam停了下来，闭上嘴，发现这是他很久以来第一次说话。

Higgs的表情扭曲，他退后一步，像是挨了打。然后他举起一只手，站定不动。Sam看着Higgs的脸庞逐渐绷紧，嘴唇颤动，但是他只是站着，保持着那个姿势。

Higgs猛地放下手，大叫了一声。

“操！为什么连瞬移都不行！”他咆哮。

Higgs狠狠地踢了一脚地面，沙尘飞溅。

Sam转过身，准备离开。

“停下，”一个声音从他背后传来。

Sam停住脚步。

“什么？”他说。

沉默。

Sam等了一会儿，又开始向前走。

“别走，”Higgs说。

Sam又停了下来。

“为什么？”他说。

“我——我找过这边了，没有他妈的出口，你那边肯定也是！就——也许——也许有什么其他的条件。这里一定有个出口。”Higgs说，他的呼吸艰难。

“我不知道，”Sam说，摇了摇头，“但是Amelie没有说你会跟着来。”

对其他人说出她的名字，依然像是触碰一道没有愈合的伤口。Sam意识到。

他抬起头，继续朝前走。

“停下！……停下，”Higgs说，他追了上来，抓住Sam的肩膀。

Sam停顿了一下，但是没有抽回自己的肩膀，他没有感觉往常会感觉到的刺痛。

“别……别让我一个人呆着，”Higgs说，依然松弛地抓着他的右肩，“你可以把这个当成是一个订单，我会下订单的，我会给你很多赞。”

Sam没有回答。空中漂浮着的黑色沙尘落在他的脖子上，飞进他的眼睛里。这是这里唯一的东西。他依然抬着头，看着远处。天空。海。无边无际的沙滩。再没有其他东西。

_Lucy，Louis，Cliff，Fragile，Mama，Heartman和Deadman，_ Sam想。

他在脑海里一遍遍地重复这些名字，仿佛这是可以护他平安的保护符。但是即使是这样，它们也在褪色，仿佛被时间雨淋过，逐渐失去本来的意义。

Higgs急促地呼吸。幽闭恐惧症，大概是。

Sam拨掉他的手。

“好。”Sam回答。

接下来的很长一段时间里面，Higgs和他呆在一起。具体表现为Sam走在前面，Higgs跟在他后面大约二十英尺的地方。时不时地，Higgs会赶上来，要求走在前面。Sam没有意见。不过Higgs的尝试往往很快就会作罢。 _休想偷袭我，Bridge，_ 他会恶狠狠地表示，又独自回到Sam后方。

大部分时候，Sam都无视他。

Higgs带了好几个奇普，每次尝试失败，他就会打上一个结。有两个奇普已经打满了结。Sam略微数了一下，就没有了兴趣。但是，随着绳结数的增加，Higgs变得越来越不耐烦。他咆哮，踢打，对着冥滩发泄无用的怒气，咒骂Amelie骗了他，整个世界都辜负了他，不懂得欣赏他的天赋和才能。他喷吐充满了挫败的词语和暴怒的夸夸其谈的演说，吵闹而且喋喋不休。

Sam大部分时候都只是走在前面，视而不见，充耳不闻。

如果走散了，Higgs总是会在原点和他汇合。

奇普上的绳结打到第二百二十个的时候，Higgs建议他们放弃尝试。

“肯定有个救援队正在找你，Fragile，她肯定在找你，”他说，懒洋洋地挥了挥手，“因为整个美国肯定都在盼着你回去，大英雄。”

此刻他们正在休息。自从Higgs跟着他之后，Sam就没有再看到关于Amelie的影像。他依然不能肯定这是一件好事，还是一件坏事。而自从绳结超过一百五十个之后，Higgs要求休息的时间就越来越长。实际上他们都不会感觉疲倦，不会真的感觉，但是Higgs花了越来越长的时候坐在沙滩上，凝望永远在那边的、永无止息的海，Sam同样不能肯定这是一件好事，还是一件坏事。

“Amelie说有办法回去，”他回答。

“Amelie说了很多事情，她还说她需要我，看看我现在的下场，”Higgs说，语调苦涩，“你又怎么肯定这不是她的报复？”

Sam皱起眉头。 _你怎么敢。_ 他想。但是没能说出来。一如既往，他无法——很难表达自己的想法，不像Higgs。

“她爱着世界，”他简单地说。

“然后打算摧毁它。恕我直言，这听起来可不像什么健康的关系。”Higgs说。

Sam再次皱起眉头，他的嘴张开，然后又闭上。他还是找不到想说的词。

他摇了摇头，只是站起来，继续向前。

Higgs跟了上来。

走了差不多两百步后，Sam停了下来，没有回头。

“你懂什么。”他说。

沉默。

Sam等了一下，然后继续向前走。

“我知道……人们可以一边说爱某个人，一边折断他的手臂，这样他就不会跑进危险里面，”Higgs慢吞吞地说，“必要的话，也可以打断他的腿。”

Sam又停了下来。

“有时，他们还会自杀，这样小孩就可以跟着他们一起死，不用面对更糟的命运……”Higgs说。

他的声音很轻，几乎不像是挑衅，只是一个答案。

沉默。

“Amelie没有撒谎，”Sam说，“这次没有。”

他继续向前走。

又过了二十个绳结之后，在休息的时候，Higgs说了他过去的事情。他花了一点时间，不过说完了。之后，他看起来很疲倦，仿佛想等待Sam的评论。

Sam没有回答。

又过了十个绳结之后，Sam同意在冥滩上多休息几次。每过五个绳结，就休息一次。

Higgs没有反对。

他撕开了残破的斗篷，做了更多奇普。赶路的时候，Higgs依然抱怨不休，但是没有之前那么频繁。他开始谈起旧世界的事情，谈起一些收集品和Sam没有遇到的隐居者。

在某次休息的时候，Sam问了Higgs真正的Peter到底是谁。他大笑，回答那是早就死了的人。

Sam依然不敢相信，自己送了那么多次批萨。

应该直接吃掉的，他想。

第五十个绳结之后，Sam告诉了Higgs，一些关于他自己的故事。因为他们几乎快耗尽了谈话的内容。因为似乎没什么不可以说的。

Higgs有好一会儿没有说话，但是也没有发表什么自作聪明的评论。

又过了两个绳结之后，他停了下来，若有所思。

“对于你的英雄背景故事，我不知道应该说什么，”Higgs说，“我没有感觉到抱歉。抱歉，Bridge。”

Sam点了点头，没有回答。

有一会儿，他有一点想知道，Amelie会说什么。

有些太多话没有说，有太多事情没有谈，如今已经太迟，Sam想，看着一望无际的天空，好奇世界是否已经毁灭，而Amelie是否已经看到了最后。他不确定自己是否应该留在那里，同样不确定自己是否应该离开。

他不确定很多事情，但是如今已经太迟。

泪水从他的脸颊上落下，消失在灰黑色的尘土里面。

_Lucy，Louis，Cliff，Fragile，Mama，Heartman和Deadman；Lucy，Louis，Cliff，Fragile，Mama，Heartman和Deadman；Lucy，Louis，Cliff，Fragile，Mama，Heartman和Deadman。_

_Amelie，Amelie，Amelie。_

如今已经失去，已经消失。一切都已经太迟。在世界的尽头，她已经死去，或者依然活着，在等待。

在虚无之中，Sam哼起了摇篮曲。

第九百二十个绳结的时候，Sam放弃了尝试。

他和Higgs已经走遍了冥滩大部分角落，至少是可以看到的部分。他们也耗尽了几乎所有话题，Higgs对应用物理的知识也是有限的。在漫长的旅行里面，Higgs拿出了他知道的所有游戏，还发明了几个，大部分都没什么意思，不过现在都变得更加乏味。

在某个时刻，他们又回到了海边，那个一开始的地方，然后坐在那里。

海依然无休无止，无边无际。灰黑色的海水不断地发出不知疲倦的轰鸣声，像是来自最初的记忆。Sam看着潮水在潮湿的沙滩上褪去，留下转瞬即逝的白色泡沫。这一过程不断地重复，没有涨潮，也没有落潮，只有不变的海浪声，没有任何意义，也不能带来任何想法。

他的大脑一片空白。

Higgs坐在Sam旁边，保持着差不多一臂的距离。他一动不动，一声不吭，只是用双手环抱住自己的腿。

Sam无视他，已经习惯了他的存在。

过了一会儿，Higgs朝Sam这边挪了一点。一英寸，然后是另外一英寸。一直到只有一拳的距离。Higgs身上散发的体温在这个死寂的世界里面显得格格不入，仿佛是在提醒Sam，他依然还活着。

Higgs不再移动。Sam也没有动。

“这就是结束吗？”Higgs最后说。

沉默。

“不是。”Sam说。

“你又不能保证。”Higgs回答。

“我不能，”Sam说，“但不是。”

Higgs点头。

他低下头，睡着了。

Sam看着海，依然没有移动。

接下来，他们呆在那里。

Higgs把他的故事又讲了一次，这次他的声音听起来平静了一些，不再充满了怨恨，更多的是困惑。Sam没有纠正他，也没有打断他，只是听着。等他说完之后，他又讲了遇到Fragile之后的事情，一个漫长而丑陋的旅程。Sam同样听完了。

这次，他走开了。

又过了一段时间之后，他又回来了。

过了很久之后，Sam告诉了Higgs一些事情，一些他告诉过Fragile，一些没有。很多事情都没有什么意义，只是些繁杂的小事。他说着，努力地回忆所有的细节，仿佛是把记忆放在手中打磨，保持它们的形状和原貌。

Higgs保持了一定程度的礼貌，他大部分时间都在嘲讽，但是之后就变得安静。

等所有的故事都讲完之后，他们就只是坐在那里，看着天空和海，一言不发。

又过了很久之后，Higgs把头靠在Sam的肩膀上。他一声不吭，然后开始痛苦地吸气，仿佛在抽噎，左手攥紧Sam的手。 _该死的英雄。_ 他说。

Sam也没有拒绝。

又过了很久很久，他们又开始行走。Higgs放弃了打结，他把所有奇普都留在出发的地方，一千五百八个结。

_总会有出口的。_

然后，过了很久之后，过了差不多一百年之后，是Higgs首先发现了焦油的迹象。

Sam当时正在沿着海滩行走，想起了有一次和Amelia散步的经历。Higgs跟在他后面，喋喋不休地说着某个头韵游戏，自得其乐。Sam的外套上有几个环套已经松脱，他注意到，心不在焉地用手指拉扯。他想着等回去之后，得换一套新的悬挂系统。

他几乎没有注意到沙滩或者海上的变化，然后Higgs跌跌撞撞地赶到Sam身边，右手指着涨潮线。

“看。”他说。

点点焦油在沙滩上喷溅，仿佛有无形的双腿正在行走。有一会儿，他们都没动，只是看着焦油的痕迹在空中跳跃，一直延伸到涨潮线下，飘浮在海面上。Sam抬起头，眯着眼睛，看着天空。五个银色的小点高高地悬在空中，然后形象变得越来越清晰，五个人，面貌和形体不清。他们站在空中，垂直的、银色的线从他们的脚下一直向下延伸，进入海里。

然后Sam听到了声音。

他深一脚浅一脚地朝海里走去，跟随着盘旋的焦油浪花， _是他吗？没错！找到他了！Mama，抓住他！Fragile……对，肯定是他！_ 海水逐渐漫过了他的膝盖，浸湿了他的裤子， _Deadman看到他了，确定方位……加油！这次一定会成功！我们看到他了！_

熟悉的声音在Sam的脑海里面窃窃私语，仿佛一根根绳索，正在伸向他。

有一瞬间，Sam满心恐惧，觉得自己会再次被抛到空中，回到海滩上，可是什么都没有发生——他继续向前。

_Sam！_

他回过头去。

Higgs站在沙滩上，脸上的表情模糊不清。 _他什么时候已经走出了这么远？_ Sam恍惚地想，他看着Higgs向前迈出一步，然后又退了回来。很快，Higgs又尝试了一次，但是依然没能走进海里。

他看起来很着急。

_快回来！那可能是敌人！_

“不是，”Sam说，一只手拢在嘴边，“是Bridges！他们找到我了！”

Higgs的动作停了下来，隔得这么远，也可以看出他的脸上一片空白。无数白噪音依然在Sam的耳边嗡嗡作响，有些词语已经清晰可辨，很近了，他已经可以感觉到熟悉的感觉。

_Fragile，Mama，Heartman和Deadman。_

“过来！”Sam说。

Higgs摇头，他后退了一步，然后用双手按住膝盖。他低着头，使劲地摇头。

_我做不到，_ 他说， _混蛋，不要扔下我。_

Sam站在海中，感觉到层层绳索已经包裹住了他，安全地把他牵往熟知的世界。他们找到他了。 _BB，_ 他想， _Louis。_

嗡嗡的、熟悉的声音包围了Sam，等待着他。

灰黑色的海依然在起伏，永无休止。Sam抬起头，看向天空，他想起了很多事情——沙滩上的幻影，他讲过的故事。他想起了Amelie的摇篮曲。

这一件事，依然还有机会，依然还不算太迟。

缓慢地，Sam在海中走过去，拉住Higgs的手。

“走吧，”他说。

是时候回家了。

FIN


End file.
